


Teenagers Scare the Shit Out of Me

by cinnamontoastfuck



Series: Voltron Highschool AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Allura (Voltron), Cheerleader Romelle, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romellura, Runner keith, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Swimmer Lance (Voltron), Teacher Adam (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), adashi, chatfic, i dont hate it but i needed a conflict im sorry, klance, past lotura, track and field keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastfuck/pseuds/cinnamontoastfuck
Summary: It's the first year of Garrison HS, and everyone is either gay, suffering, completely done, or all of the above.Shiro is scared of teenagers and only a level 2 adult, Keith is a pining gay, Lance is a pining gay in denial, Allura is a Dumpster Fire gay, and so on.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance, past Allura/Lotor
Series: Voltron Highschool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The Classes Get Released

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa i wrote this instead of doing online schoolwork  
> i dont know how highschool works so keep that in mind :/  
> title from mcr because i thought it'd be funny (also john mulaney i guess, except highschoolers in general, not 8th graders)  
> have fun lmao (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**The Three Garrison Middle School Fucks**

**_Today (8/27) 9:03 PM_ **

**pidgeon:** aaaAAAAA

**loverboilance;):** i am  _ shooketh _

**honk:** what happened

**loverboilance;):** HUNKHUNKHUNK OUR SCHEDULES CAME IN KDJSKSJD

**honk:** WAITWHAT

**pidgeon:** SURPRISE LOSERS IM TAKING UR CLASSES >:))))))

**honk:** AAA I GOT ALL THE CLASSES I WANTED I-

**loverboilance;) is typing…**

**loverboilance;);** I GOT ALL THE SPACE SCIENCE STUFF :DDDD

**honk:** everyone is now legally bound to call astronomy “space science stuff”

**loverboilance;):** GOOD JOB PIDGEY :DD 

**loverboilance;):** wait who’s mr. shirogane? Room A2012119??

**pidgeon:** oh i heard about him, he sounds familiar

**pidgeon:** i dont get a sense of dread when i think about him, just annoyance, so he must be decent

**honk is typing…**

**honk:** WAIT i have shirogane too :DD what period???

**loverboilance;):** homeroom bro and 6th

**honk:** YEAAAAAAAAA

**honk:** SAME

**pidgeon:** wait  _ homeroom?? _

**loverboilance;):** yea why

**pidgeon:** fuck

**pidgeon:** _ im gonna b stuck with you losers for two fucking periods like middle school all over again- _

**loverboilance;):** aww pidgey u love us <333

**pidgeon:** fuck off im being angry

**honk:** uwu <33

**pidgeon:** i know where both of you live

**loverboilance;):** valid

**loverboilance;):** but they’ll know it was you :)

**pidgeon:** im offended you think it would be my first kill

**loverboilance;):** and i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

**pidgeon:** hey guys remember when lance almost drowned in the pool because he got distracted by that guy with the weird hair

**loverboilance;):** fUCKOFF GREMLIN that was like fOUR YEARS AGO and i was staring at  _ NYMA  _

**pidgeon is typing…**

**pidgeon:** c: 

**11:27 PM:** **_loverboilance;)_ ** **is no longer online**

**honk:** that was a bit much

**pidgeon:** yeah he’s dramatic smh

**honk:** i meant u

**honk** **_is typing…_ **

**honk:** u know how he feels about that kinda stuff

**pidgeon:** maybe but was i wrong?? plus u know he’s not going to realize by himself- who knows, maybe it’ll help

**honk:** ...should we interfere? 

**honk:** we shouldn’t, right?

**pidgeon:** yeah, we have better things to do than interfere with our friend’s stupidity 

**pidgeon:** we’re starting high school, prime time for us to do whatever we want and be stupid kids

**honk:** and that definitely does not include interfering with his issues

**pidgeon:** yep

**honk:** guess we’re in agreement

**honk:** no interfering...

**honk** **_is typing…_ **

**honk:** so when do we start

**pidgeon:** right away of course, i’ll make a new chat in the morning

**honk:** ok we should delete all these too

**pidgeon:** way ahead of u

.

.

.

**11:27 PM:** **_loverboilance;)_ ** **is no longer online**

**pidgeon:** lmao night bro

**honk:** night pidge

.·:·.☽✧ 

✦ 

✧☾.·:·

**3 people**

**_Today_ ** **_(8/27) 10:19 PM_ **

**Matt:** SHIROSHIROSHIRO UR NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHO HAS HOMEROOM W/ US

**TShiro:** i mean. i hope i already know? school starts in a few days, i should probably know who’s in my class...

**TShiro** **_and_ ** **Matt** **_are typing…_ **

**Matt:** MY LIL SIS N HER TWO FRIENDS 

**Matt:** :DDD

**TShiro** **_has stopped typing._ **

**Matt:** Shiro????

**_10:22 PM_ **

**TShiro** **_is typing..._ **

**TShiro:** wait

**TShiro:** wait wait wait

**TShiro:** the sister that thinks you’re across the country rn

**Matt:** uh...yeah? 

**TShiro:** ok ok ok so her and 

**TShiro:** the friends that made the GMS teacher’s lives a  _ living hell  _

**Matt:** aww c’mon they're not that bad...

**TShiro:** mATT I AM BARELY AN ADULT and TEENAGERS ARE ALREADY SCARY

**Matt** : dude ur 26 ur like an adult  _ and  _ a teen

**TShiro:** _ i have to do taxes and deal with being a disaster its the worst of both worlds _

**Matt:** dont worry ill b there and they find me cool B) ill help u out 

**TShiro:** somehow the fact that they listen to you is not comforting in the slightest. 

**Matt:** >:0

**TShiro:** matt you once tried to argue that ketchup was a smoothie

**Matt:** point taken

**Matt:** but you got that kid keith under control, right? how hard can these guys b compared to him

**TShiro:** keith isn’t  _ naturally  _ a walking disaster though, just a violent, impulsive kid who doesn’t care about getting into trouble and tends to act out and therefore gets suspended a lot and

**Matt:** …

**TShiro:** ok,  _ fine,  _ maybe i get your point

**TShiro** **_is typing…_ **

**TShiro:** thanks matt

**Matt:** anytime dude B)

**TShiro:** but another thing

**Matt:** ?? pray tell good sir

**TShiro:** katie  _ does  _ think you’re halfway across the country rn right

**TShiro:** Matt?

**TShiro:** you still there, kid?

**Matt:** _ fUCK _

**Matt:** shiroshiroshiro u gotta help me bro she will  _ kill  _ me if she sees me

**TShiro:** ...i guess i do owe you one after that pep talk

**TShiro** **_is typing..._ **

**TShiro:** then again, you dug this hole yourself, and i  _ am  _ your boss... what kind of example would i be setting for your future careers?

**TShiro:** also it’d be really funny to see a group of highschoolers tear  _ you  _ apart for a change

**Matt:** shiRO U BASTARD U CANT B SERIOUS

**TShiro:** consider it an initiation back into highschool ;)

**TShiro:** see you in a few days, Matt

**11:47 PM:** **_TShiro_ ** **is no longer online**

**Matt:** SHIROGETTHEFUCKBACKHEREISWEARTOGOD

**Matt:** hhhhHHHHHH IM GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS

**11:50 PM:** **_Matt_ ** **is no longer online**


	2. Garrison High School is Their Bitch

**The Three Garrison Middle School Fucks**

**_Today (9/02) 8:03 AM_ **

**pidgeon** **_changed the name to_ ** **The Three Garrison High School Fucks**

**pidgeon:** we are going to  _ crush this school _

**pidgeon:** amirite

**loverboilance;):** yknow i would say i was scared of u if i didnt have the exact same thought

**honk:** im scared of both of u and “this school”

**loverboilance;):** why?? we’re gonna kick ass

**honk:** last year my roommate wasnt going to b a caffeine-relying gremlin for one

**pidgeon:** choose your next words carefully, hunk

**honk:** ily pidge :)

**pidgeon:** good choice

**loverboilance;):** hunk, buddy, why would you be worried

**loverboilance;);** ghs is just gms’s tall older brother

**honk:** yknow as a family of five with you as the youngest you might find that comforting but im a only child and i sure dont

**pidgeon:** was that a fucking height joke lance

**loverboilance;);** ...noooo

**pidgeon:** ok good :) just making sure :))

**pidgeon:** did u know that if u take someone’s kneecaps they’ll be shorter since u chopped their legs off??

**loverboilance;):** …

**honk:** anyways

**honk:** idk i just don’t like the idea of moving into a weird strange place where im probably gonna get shoved into lockers

**loverboilance;):** buddy if anyone even bumps into you in the hallway you know pidge would probably send a mafia after them

**pidgeon:** shut 

**pidgeon:** sadly lance is kinda right

**pidgeon:** my mafia probably needs training anyways

**honk:** im gonna ignore the part where pidge almost definitely has a secret mafia and focus on the part where u guys said you’d protect me ;’)

**pidgeon:** yea whatever 

**loverboilance;):** of course ily

**pidgeon:** gay

**honk:** ily both too ahhhhh

**honk:** ok 

**honk:** lets make ghs our bitch >:)

**pidgeon** **_is typing…_ **

**pidgeon:** who the fuck taught hunk to curse

**loverboilance;);** hmmmm

**honk:** dont worry im literally never doing that again

**honk:** it physically hurt my soul

**loverboilance;):** ours too buddy lmfao

**honk:** im gonna go to sleep guys and you better do the same

**pidgeon:** never

**pidgeon:** night losers

**loverboilance;):** gnight <3

**honk:** gn guys see you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfsdiLJFSDIJFKSJDKF THIS IS SO LATE LMAO I-  
> ok fun story i lost all motivation to write anything for a hot minute there, but i now have a LOT of stuff sitting in my drafts atm ;')   
> for you gay mha losers like me, ive got momojirou, dabihawks, shinkami, headcanons, so lmk if you're interested in me finishing and posting them!  
> i can't guarantee they'll ever see the light of day but its a possibility, and I will try to continue this story since I started it, and now i intend to see it through >:D  
> bye until next time, whenever that may be!

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or comment if you liked it :D  
> 


End file.
